Tiles
'''Tiles''' Tiles are the circles on the board in [http://play.egames.com/swords_sandals_4/ eGames.com's Swords and Sandals 4]. These dictate what events are to occur, and how the gladiators in a quest travel. GAIN GOLD Tile The GAIN GOLD Tile is portrayed as a blue, blank circle. When no cards are in play by the gladiators, by default landing on them will cause the landing gladiator to recieve plus ten gold. They are a base element to each realm. LOSE GOLD Tile The LOSE GOLD Tile is portrayed as a red, blank circle. When no cards are in play by the gladiators, by default landing on them will cause the landing gladiator to lose ten gold. They are a base element to each realm. Castle of Minigames Tile The Castle of Minigames Tile is portrayed as a green circle, with the picture of a castle in it. When a gladiator passes over the tile, they can stop at it and participate in the events of landing, or continue forward. When landing on the tile, the landing gladiator is forced into a minigame. When the minigame is completed, a reward of gold will be recieved, or possibly none. They are a base element to each realm. 'Fate Mask Tile' The 'Fate Mask Tile' is portrayed as a grey/black circle with a happy and sad fate mask inside. When a gladiator passes onto the tile, the same event will automatically occur as landing on it. If you are passing over and a success is recieved, you will continue to journey the amount of tiles. If you land on the 'Fate Mask Tile', you will be shown a menu to roll a die. If you land a one or a two, you will fail the fate and move back one space from the tile. If you get a three or a four, you will have a successful fate and pass the tile as usual. If you are not passing through, you will be moved one tile infront of it. If you land on a five or a six, you will be very successful, where you find a [[Fate Masks|Fate Mask]]. Gladiator Duel! Tile The Gladiator Duel! Tile is portrayed as a red circle, with two crossed blades inside. When a gladiator passed over the tile, they can stop at it and participate in the events of landing, or continue forward. When landing on the tile, the landing gladiator is forced into a menu, to select an opponent. Usually, the opponent selected chooses the fate of the loser/winer, but not often does the challenger get to choose. You can select the loser to be eliminated, the winner gets half of the loser's gold, loser is delayed three turns, or winner gets a sandal from the loser. Once the fate is chosen, a duel will commence. They are a base element to each realm. Teleport Tile The Teleport Tile is portrayed as a green circle, with a mirror inside. When a gladiator lands on the tile, by default the gladiator will switch places on the realm with another gladiator. When this occurs, none of the tile landing events occur. If a card is carried, circumstances may change as read on such cards. Signpost Tile The Signpost Tile is portrayed as a green circle, with a street light inside. When a gladiator lands on the tile, when no cards are in play, by default the landing gladiator recieves twenty five gold. Sandal Tile The Sandal Tile is portrayed as an orange circle, with a sandal inside. When this tile is in the realm, it will be randomly placed onto a GAIN GOLD tile, or a LOSE GOLD tile. When a gladiator lands on the tile, a menu will appear allowing them to grab the sandal. If they grab the sandal, the default tile underneath will reappear, and the tile will be removed. At the end of the quest, the sandal will be put into play automatically. Monster Tile The Monster Tile is portrayed as a red circle, with a demon-like 'monster' inside. When a gladiator lands on the tile, they will be put into a duel with a random 'monster'. This monster will be 2 levels less than the player (if the player is below level 2, the monster will be lvl 1). If the gladiator is defeated, they lose all their gold. If the gladiator is victorious, they recieve fifty gold. 'Adventure Tile' The 'Adventure Tile' is portrayed as a green circle, with a map inside. When a player lands on this tile, he will be presented a situation, in which he will have a short description of what is happening, and two options. Adventures can end well or bad, depending on the charisma of the player, with a base of 50% chance for a good result. Players can earn gold, skillpoints, or even a [[Sandals|sandal]] if the adventure goes well, and if it goes bad, they can lose gold, skillpoints or just nothing. There is a card that allows the player to always get a good ending. Treasure Chest Tile The Treasure Chest Tile is portrayed as a yellow circle, with a gold-filled chest inside. When a player lands on this tile, he earns 25-100 gold coins and the tile where the chest was turns into a "Lose gold" tile. Road Block Tile The Road Block Tile is portrayed as a red cirlce, with a frozen hourglass inside. When a player lands on this tile, he is delayed for one turn, and will appear as if he were frozen. UTURN Tile The UTURN Tile is portrayed as a green circle, with a red arrow spinning half-way inside. When a player lands on this tile, he will have to go backwards for 1-3 turns. Flag Tile The Flag Tile is portrayed as an orange tile, with a flag inside. When a player reaches this tile, the game will end, and the player who reached it will be given a [[Sandals|sandal]].